Prodigiously Digified
by Auntie Nuriko
Summary: Jun is in love with...NOT MATT! Zoe says, Don't Phunk With My Heart, Takuya and Koji. Here comes 'Cardcaptors Hikari'. Loads of Ryukiness, and a sneaky peaky on the Know Your Stars saga too.
1. Chapter 1: Ready! Set! JUN!

Auntie's Love: This is my third crossover where I fit all the characters from different worlds in Digimon and fit it in this one tiny world. It's goning to be a big task, but I am willing to take it. Oh yes, I'm going to add my voice in this one chapter because I love ya guys (I'm trying so hard not make this a second person chapter)...and we begin this story that is heard around the world...or in the U.S., but who cares...

Disclaimer: To get this out of the way, I do not own Digimon (of all 4 seasons, people...). Don't own the Digimon characters. Don't own the music (well, I have a crapload of Japanese Digimon cds in my Digimon shrine, next to my Kingdom Hearts shrine, but I never recorded the music). Don't own Koji Wada, Mashiko Oota, Wild Child Bound, or Ai Maeda. Don't own the custodies of their corpations, like Bandai, Fox Kids, ABC Family, TV Tokyo, Jetix, Toon Disney, Kids WB, Fox Box, or WAM. And don't own any anime, any video game, any movie or book, or any show of any sort. Not even Miss Cleo. I just own myself. Uh, I think ya'll get the point...

* * *

Chapter One: Ready! Set! JUN!

_Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku._ Yes, this is a gorgeous life in beautiful Odaiba. The birds are chirping, the people are normally charged-up, cats are stuck in trees, and the sun shines through all its glory. Okay, enough explaining how life is here, and go to the digidestineds'...

"Oh crap, I'm late again!" Gees, there goes Tai, late again getting to school on time. As may well know, Tai is now 17. Six years ago, Tai was the leader of the Adventure group. A sense of character with a Mr .Go-Lucky attitude. Tai's unforgettable asset for people to remind him for is that large brown mass of...spiky hair? And Tai is still wearing the same clothes as he did in Digimon 02. "This is the thanks I get of getting to school on time?" Yes, Tai..._yes_...

Tai got on school on time, just like an average episode from Sailor Moon when Serena never gets on time for school. He sits at his desk and waits for the teacher's instructions. At the meantime, the principal comes in to the classroom to disturbed the peace.

"Class, the Mr. Lime ate some of the cafeteria's meatloaf and have a serious virus ingestion." The class moaned and they all felt sick to their stomachs. They could not believe that Mr. Lime ate the worst cafeteria food in the whole world... He continues, "Today, until Mr. Lime gets to felling better, you'll have a substitude."

_'I hope the subsitute is hot...'_ Tai thought with his 'Martin Mystery' little mind. As the substitute step in the classroom, every boy started to puke. They could not believe it, and Tai could not believe it...It was Matt's worst nightmare...It was his worst nightmare...It was even Martin Mystery's worst nightmare...She was Davis's elder, dispicable sister.Guessed it, it was Jun Motomiya. Guess what? Everyone knows the legendary crazy girl who chased Matt in despair, and Jun has the same amount of hair as Tai does. Jun is wearing mature clothes to hide her legendary crazy Matt-obsessed teen life.

"I am the substitute teacher, and I am called..." She wrote her name on the chalkboard with a piece of chalk. As we writes, the board screeches and the class had to suffer to it. She wrote as 'MISS MOTOMIYA' in capital, cursive words. Then she looked at the class and smiled, "Let's get it started in here..." She picked up a book. "We are going to read one of my favorite books, so you can get to know me." She opens the book. Miss Motomiya said, "It is called 'ROMEO AND JULIET'." She begins to read the story, until the whole starts getting bored and started to sleep. Tai can not bear it, he could not take it. It made him feel like he was in a torture chamber with Oogie Boogie and Count Olaf. _'Oh god, help me!' _He praised in his mind. _'It feels like a holocaust in here.'_ She didn'tdare even to noticed that her whole class is in boredom. She started to translate in her own version of 'Romeo and Juliet', 'Matteo and Juneith.' _"Oh Matteo, Matteo are thou, Matteo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll be no longer a-"_ The bell rings, everyone got out the class as rapidly as they did before Miss Motomiya was about to say her last word... _"Capullet." _

"Free at last, free at last, thank god almighty, we're free at last!" Tai yelled across the hallways. Even if I was in there being stuck a half an hour with Jun talking about Matt non-stop, I would be saying the old negro spritual. "I'M FREE!"

"TAICHI KAMIYA?" Someone yelled at him. It was Hikari...uh, Kari, the mysterious eighth child of light. She is Tai's bitchy sister. She is always caring and always, bitching. She's is the 'Lizzie McGuire' of the story...Ah, those days...

"Ah, Tai, you are embarrassing me?"

"Hey, would you go crazy if YOU were stuck with JUN in a class were she talks about MATT A LOT of times?"

"Well...yeah?" Kari tis confused.

"That's how crazy I am..." Tai said.

"But you don't have to scream throughout the halls saying 'free at last.' It's kinda embarrasing, even in high school."

"I guess you're right..." Tai sighed, "but it's Jun, she is our subsitute and our teacher got the stomach virus."

"Let me guess, he ate the cafeteria's meatloaf..."

"Yeah..."

"_Ew..._" Kari was freaking out. She could not believe that someone had the guts to eat the worst cafeteria food on earth. That crap should be banned...

"I know, we had known him well..."

"Tai," Kari said, "Don't say those things..."

"Gomen, Hikari, I'm just stressed out from Jun's Matteo and Juneith."

"Me too, Tai, me too." This was one of days when Kari and Tai gets along. Kari looks at Tai, "Hey, Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take me to class?"

"Sure, little sister." Tai walked his sister to her class, putting his arm around her while she was holding her book in her hands. And a bond between them became more bondable...Oh, I love _'sibling love'_.

_

* * *

Asa mo ya ga Tadayaou machi no naka de. Himeta kimochi setsunakute Tachi tomatta... _

At Rika's Private School in Shinjuku, they were in science class taking a test. What she always do around test, Rika looks around, taps her pencil and looks at the window. Rika saw a couple of white birds flying around their nest, taking care of the baby birds. She looks down and see a couple of high schoolers talking about lovey-dovey stuff. Even in her class, Rika saw one of her female classmates take a note and pass it around to her boyfriend. What Rika really wants is someone to love her beyond the opposite sex. Sure she saved the world from the chaotic d-reaper, but after her father left her as a child, she hasn't discoved what real love is yet. Rika looked back at her test and filled in the blanks of her test. Don't worry, she's a smart girl, she'll pass the test...(winks)

After school was over, she walks home and pretend like nothing ever happened. Suddenly, he appears...

Rika looks up in an astonishing way, "He is- how did he get out of Puerto Rico so fast?" Rika whispered to herself.

There he was, with that same old grin and that same old hairdoo. What Rika would say, 'he was perfect.' He always waves, and he is known as a legendary tamer. Oh, come on people, don't let me spell out his name...

"Hello, Pumpkin, you miss me?"

"I wouldn't miss you even if you went to Mars and kill yourself, Ryo." Such a threat, dont'cha think? Rika and Ryo had a 'like and hate relationship' Ryo would 'like' and Rika would 'hate' it...That is just part of their charms, I guess...

"So, what were you up to?" Ryo asked Rika.

"Nothing, just walking home," Rika answered.

"Can I come with you?" Ryo said. Rika just walked off. "I'll take it as a yes."

Ryo stalked Rika until she was completely annoyed. "Get away from me, Ryo!"

"But I haven't seen you for two straight years, we need to build up our friendship and relationship ladder."

"What do you mean our 'relationship ladder'?" Rika asked.

"Did I say that?" Ryo paused. Rika just walked off stiffed. "Rika?..." That was just sad, she didn't even dare to say _goodbye_ to the poor boy... "I should be careful for what I really say..." Ryo nerverously said.

Like in Shakesphere's early plays, "_A Midsummer's Nights Dream_,"Oberon will place Puck and put honey on their eyelids while they are asleep. Um, Rika likes Ryo a lot, but she keeps denying it...A LOT! Rika wished that she could be more nice to Ryo, but for now she is a badass chick who has low sel-festeem. Don't be discouraged, at the end of story she'll be as nice as a pillowcase.

She finally reach home and sees her mother smoking and drinking on the couch...

"Mother, what are you doing?"

"Rika!" Rumiko turned her head to 14 year old her child. _Pfft._ It could be worse. She might've developed this habit from Mitsuo Yamaki, her current boyfriend. "I think I found this crap from Yamaki when he came over." Wow, I should take the job of being Miss Cleo for a day...

"Mom, stop lying! It was that rotten Yamaki. He made you do this..."

"No, Rika, it's not my fault..." Rumiko falls on the ground. Rika was ashamed for her mother's overdose, even when she is a top supermodel in Japan. Rika rushes to her room, didn't dare picking her mother off the floor. "Rika, baby, where are you?"

* * *

Back at school. The bell for letting all the little kiddies out has finally rung. Tai Kamiya felt like he had been followed, or in that cased, being _stalked_ since 5th period. He looked around and saw nothing was stalking him. Then, there was Matt Ishida, the most popular/hottest guy in school. Don't take this personal, Matt's girlfriend is Sora (all Matt-luvers groaned). Like I said, don't take it so personal. Right beside this blonde beauty is Izzy Izumi. A boy genius at birth. Adopted child at birth. He is the smartest boy in Japan. He finished High School and starting his 3rd year in college, and he is only 2 years YOUNGER than Tai and Matt. 

"Hey, Tai," Izzy uttered.

"Hi, Izzy," Tai pondered as he look around.

"What are you doing, Tai," Matt asked.

"Something feels strange. I feel like I have been stalked since 5th period."

"Well, I don't see anything..." The boys looked behind Tai, and saw the bushes are crumbling. "... 'Cept in this case..." Matt had a lionheart and looked in the bushes to check it. There it was... It totally freaked him out... "It's the cookie monster!" Matt ran off.

"What is he talking about?" Tai asked Izzy.

"I have no clue..." Izzy said in indignity. Izzy's bravery went toward the bushes as well. As he opened them, he closed them back and took step back away from it. He was totally freaked out for what he just saw.

"Izzy, what happened?"

Izzy's face turned blue. "I don't know, but I think I better go home. I have a serious essay to write." Izzy runs off.

"Izzy!" Tai yelled from him to come back. "Hmm...what's his problem? Oh well, I gotta go home and gets some serious Z's." Tai walked home, still he felt someone was stalking him. He tries to ignore it. When he got home, Tai's dad stared at him and the secret stalker behind him. "Hey, dad!"

"Hello, Tai...Did you know-" Tai slammed his door before his dad could say his second sentence. "...that you have someone behind you..."

In Tai's room, he starts to getting undress. THIS IS NOT A PORNO! Okay back to the story, Tai takes off his green coaty thingy, his white blouse, his khakis, his shoes. All there is to see is him in is in his blue underwear and white socks.

"ACHOO!" Someone sneezed in his room.

Tai looked around and saw his 'stalker.' He starts to blush and screams. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

His mother heard his screaming and asked her husband what the hell just happened?

He responded, "Oh nothing, I think our son is having the 'greatest time of his life'."

"With a scream like that, I don't think he is having the 'greatest time of his life'."

Back in Tai's room. His stalker is- "Jun, what the hell are you doing in my house and in my room?"

"I just wanna tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"We are having a test on what we just read in class today."

"That's it?" Tai asked.

"Yep." She croaked.

"Great, now get out of my room!"

"Okay." Jun opens the door. "Did you know, that you have the nicest ass I've ever seen?"

"Get out!" Tai throws a hello kitty doll at her. Jun closes the door. Tai sighs. "This is the worst moments I have ever experienced!"

And so this chapter ends with Tai's worst moment he has ever experiened!

* * *

So, you likie? Heh, thought so. Anywho, Tai's gotta #1 stalker (Tai fans get pissed and Matt fans rejoiced). Well, I'm going to have a lot to typing down to do. Well, I hope you enjoy this INSANE chapter...pfft, could've been worse... 


	2. Chapter 3: Know Your Stars, Part I

Auntie's Love: It has been three damn months since I last updated. Hmm? Anyways, I love seeing those fanfics posted up like this, so I decided to do something like this one. I like making fun of my favorite characters. Why? I really don't know. I hope you enjoy it. It's not funnier like the other ones in the other fanfics or the ones on Nickelodeon's 'All That'. And it's super-short as well. It'll just keep you entertain until my Parody of Card Captors starts to kick in. Then, it's Pokemon vs. Digimon, and so on…

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything. Don't own Queer as Folk either, so stop reading this.

Read your little eyes out.

* * *

Chapter Three: Know Your Stars, Pt. I

"_Know your stars…"_

Taichi was sitting on a stool, looking at the spotlights that are shinning around him.

"_Taichi Yagami…with his last name spelled backwards, he should be called 'I'm a gay'."_

"No, that's not true! I'm not gay!" Taichi made a callback.

"_Oh, sure you are…" _says with sarcasm_, "Taichi Yagami… watches Queer as Folk every week."_

"No, I don't, you're lying about that. And how did you know I watch that show, huh?"

_It replies, "Oh, now you are agreeing to it?"_

"You're stupid!" Taichi screamed.

"_And you are gay, so shut up! Taichi Yagami…has slept with all the male digidestineds."_

"You are so lying about that…the only digidestined I slept with is Sora."

As the truth slipped in, Sora got embarrassed and got on stage and stood by Tai with thrust-holding anger, "That was supposed to be a secret, I HATE YOU!" She hits him and runs off stage.

"_Nice going, I'm a gay," it said.  
_

"You shut the hell up!" yelled Tai, "I lost my very best friend, thanks to you."

"_Taichi Yagami…can't deny that he is queer as a football bat!"  
_

"For the final and last time, I AM NOT GAY!"

"_Now you know, Taichi Yagami…"  
_

"They sure don't."

"_They sure do."_

"You lied about everything about me," Tai yelled at the top of his voice.

_It keeps denying it, "No, I think I got every single detail about you, I'm a gay!"_

"It's Yagami, you idiot," Tai got off his chair in anger, "Come back here! When I track you down, you are going to be sorry!"

* * *

**Okay, footnote mail:**

Morianerulz- Well duh, it wasn't supposed to be funny. It was supposed to be hilarious. I was actually promoting the Black Eyed Peas album instead of making this a funny chapter. Either for you it wasn't funny or you didn't like Digimon Frontier that much? It's your call.

RyotheSaiyan- Yes they would, wouldn't they? Actually, at my old favorite fanfic I made a while ago called Sailor Digi-Moon, which got 'the boot' before I even notice that long, futile submission rules on the net, I did her as Sailor Jupiter's inheritance. My fanfic is okay. It's online in another fanfiction realm, burning love and alive. And I thank for reviewing two of my stories, it was a blessing. I know you are so ready for me to make DBZ World for Anime Kingdom, are you?

See you in the next chapter…


End file.
